Game In Hospital
by DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo
Summary: Tsuna yang terluka cukup serius, seusai latihan yang diberikan Reborn di gunung Namimori bersama guardian - guardiannya (plus Dino, minus Hibari dan Ryouhei). Parahnya, diantara mereka semua yang terluka hanya Tsuna! Sehingga, mengharuskan Tsuna dirawat di Rumah sakit.../ Dan kejaian apa saja kah yang menimpa Tsuna? So, RnR PLEASE!


**A/N : **Ehem..  
Hajimemashite watashiwa **DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Ciello** desu! Yoroshiku minna-san~…!  
Readers bisa panggil aku Lidya or Dya or Dark~….!  
Ah ya!  
Ini adalah fict pertamaku! Jadi maaf jika daku di FKHRI hanya akan menyampah saja! Mengingat fictku benar – benar seperti sampah! *pundung di pojokkan*  
Yosh! Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita mulai saja fict ini~…..! ^^

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**KHR © Belongs To Amano Akira**

**First Game In Hospital © Belongs To Me**

**.**

**PAIRING**

**HIbari x Tsuna (1827)**

**.**

**RATED**

**M (baru sekali langsung rated M)**

**.**

**WARNING**

**BL / BoyxBoy / YAOI , Anti-YAOI? Please Get OUT! LEMON kurang asem, typo(s) berkeliaran, bahasa amburadul (bisa membuat mata anda katarak mendadak), summary gak nyambung, judul gak nyambung ama isinya, GAJE (sangat), just ONESHOT, OOC, semi-CANON (Maybe) and PWP? (Entahlah*?*).**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Tsuna yang terluka cukup serius, seusai latihan yang diberikan Reborn di gunung Namimori, bersama guardian – guardiannya (plus Dino, minus Hibari dan Ryouhei). Parahnya, diantara mereka semua yang terluka hanya Tsuna. Sehingga, mengharuskan diri –Tsuna dirawat dirumah sakit untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Dan sungguh tak diduga, dirumah sakit itulah ada beberapa kejadian yang cukup menyiksa dan menyenangkan bagi Tsuna. Hingga membuat Tsuna berkali – kali pindah kamar. Namun, ada sebuah kamar yang membuat dia syok.**

**.**

"**Bla bla bla" : Berbicara seperti biasa**

'**Bla bla bla' : Berbicara dalam hati**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? TRY READ! *maksa* #digampar**

**.  
**

**Tsuna POV**

Aku berjalan mengikuti sang suster itu, dia bilang ada orang yang ingin sekamar denganku. Aku harap bukan orang aneh–hanya manusia biasa yang ramah…

….–yah kuharap!

"Yak! Disini!" Si suster berkata. Aku terdiam sesaat melihat pintu kamar disalah satu rumah sakit tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, urusan saya sudah selesai disini! Saya harap Sawada-san tidak membuat keributan lagi-atau saya tak segan - segan mengeluarkan anda dari rumah sakit ini!" Jelas-ancam-sang suster dan berlalu dari hadapanku dengan cepat.

Hi-hie? Dia seperti monster! Sangat menakutkan! Tapi, entah kenapa suster tadi seperti ketakutan saat melihat pintu ini? Err… Apa orang yang ada didalamnya sangat menakutkan? Ahh… sudahlah.. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak - tidak! Itu hanya perasaanku saja…

…–mungkin!

**End Tsuna POV**

Dengan tangan yang-seharusnya terlihat mungil itu, karena diperban, jadi terlihat sangat besar–bergetar. Dengan perlahan Tsuna mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Permisi." Ucapnya. Dengan memasang wajah tersenyum-yang dipaksakan-saat membuka pintu tersebut, dan melihat siapa yang ada didalam kamar tersebut. Dan ternyata,

1

2

3

…

…

…DIA ! Ya DIA! Orang yang sudah-sangat-dikenalnya. Seseorang yang memegang jabatan 'Ketua Komite Disiplin' disekolahnya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang menyukai-ralat-sangat menyukai 'Theme Song Namimori-Chuu', hingga digunakan sebagai ringtone Hpnya. Ya! Dia adalah…

**Tsuna POV**

"HI-HIE? HI-HIBARI-SAN?" Ucapku hampir berteriak.

"Ya." Ucap Hibari-san sambil melirikku.

'Aku tak mau dikamar ini!' Jeritku di dalam hati.

" Ke-kenapa Hi-hibari-san ada disini?" Tanyaku padanya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki

tubuhku hingga aku berani bertanya padanya.

" Aku masuk angin. Ya mungkin jadi sedikit kurang enak badan, tapi kalau bersama juga tak masalah."

"Ah! Be-begitu ya?" Ucapku Lega.

Eh?

Le-lega? Tunggu! Apa aku khawatir pada Hibari-san?–tentu TIDAK! Aku harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran aneh itu.

**End Tsuna POV**

Dan saat Tsuna melirik kearah lain dari kamar itu, terlihat beberapa orang yang pernah 'memperbudak' dirinya di kamar lain, dan mereka terkapar tak berdaya.

"Hi-hie? Apa yang terjadi disini?!" Tanya Tsuna hampir berteriak *lagi*.

"Mereka? Kami bermain sebuah game untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu. Tapi mereka sangat lemah." Jawab Hibari dengan entengnya.

"Aku pikir, orang yang akan berbagi ruangan denganku , akan berpartisipasi dalam game ini." Ucap Hibari. "Peraturannya sangat mudah. Jika kau ribut ketika aku tidur, i'll bite you to death!" Lanjut Hibari sambil menunjukkan tonfanya.

'Bagaimana ini? Situasi seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi dirumah sakit!' Teriak Tsuna dalam hati.

'Ruangan ini tidak bagus. Ini sangat berbeda dari rumah sakit yang seharusnya!' Lanjut Tsuna dalam hati.

Kemudian dia–Tsuna-langsung berkata, "Aku sudah merasa baikkan, jadi aku akan meninggalkan rumah sakit."

"Kau tak akan bisa pergi tanpa seijin dari dokter." Tiba - tiba seseorang berucap.

Dan Tsuna pun menoleh, terlihat seseorang yang memakai jas putih-seperti pakaian dokter-juga beberapa perawat yang mengikutinya.

"Ya. Direktur." Ucap Hibari.

"Direktur?" Tanya Tsuna dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Hibari.

"Berkat anda kami dapat menjalankan rumah sakit ini secara damai." Ucap sang-yang dipanggil Hibari-Direktur itu dengan posisi sambil menunduk hormat.

'Jadi Hibari-san mengamankan rumah sakit ini juga?' Ucap Tsuna dalam hati, dengan penuh rasa kaget.

Kemudian sang Direktur berkata, "Kau boleh meminta apapun ketika kau disini. Kami akan merawatmu dengan sebaik mungkin."

"Aku saat ini hanya ingin tidur. Hoamm…" jawab Hibari sambil bersiap untuk tidur.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Pamit sang Direktur beserta beberapa perawat yang terlihat keluar membawa pasien 'korban' Hibari.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana denganku?!" Protes-ralat-rengek Tsuna. Dan seketika itu, pintu kamar pun tertutup, meninggalkan sang karnivora dan herbivore Namimori-Chuu.

*Author : Tsuna, malang nian nasibmu nak#dibakar*

"Kuberitahu kau, bahkan suara daun jatuh pun, itu bisa membuat aku terbangun." Ucap Hibari sambil menutup matanya–untuk tidur tentunya.

**Tsuna POV**

Oh, TIDAK!

Apa gamenya sudah dimulai dari sekarang?!

Dengan perlahan dan susah payah aku berjalan menuju kasurku.

Ugh… apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sepertinya aku harus diam dan…

Tidak sengaja aku menyenggol sebuah vas bunga yang berada diatas meja kamar rumah sakit tersebut.

Huwaaa...! Aku hanya bisa teriak di dalam hati saat peristiwa itu terjadi.

PLUK!

Eh?

Huft… Untunglah kepalaku dapat menahan vas ini! Kalau tidak, entah bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya.

Lebih baik aku simpan kembali vas ini ke tempat semula.

**End Tsuna POV**

Sesaat setelah insiden 'tidak jadi jatuhnya vas', pintu kamar tersebut terbuka. Dan,

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Tsuna.

Lalu muncullah dua balita yang-sangat-tidak ingin Tsuna temui untuk saat ini.

Siapa mereka?

'I-phin?! Lambo?! Pergilah kalian semua. Jadilah anak baik!' Ucap Tsuna dengan bahasa isyarat, dan Tsuna harap balit-balita itu dapat mengerti.

Tapi, Sepertinya terlalu banyak berharap juga tidak baik.

**Skip Time**

(Author : kita skip aja ya bagian ini?

Readers : Bilang aja lu males ngetiknya, Thor!

Author : Eh? Yah begitu-eh! Bukan begitu, kalau aku ketik semua kejadiannya, entar terlalu lama menuju Lemonnya… XD *Alasan*)

Akhirnya dengan susah payah, Tsuna berhasil 'mengusir' para 'perusuh-perusuh' tersebut.

*Authordibom*

"Hah... Syukurlah Hibari-san tidak bangun." Ucap Tsuna dari luar, sambil melihat Hibari. Namun, pandangan Tsuna beralih ke vas bunga berisikan bunga mawar merah, yang terletak dimeja dekat Hibari.

Terlihat oleh Tsuna disana, mahkota sang bunga tersebut gugur satu helai,

lalu jatuh,

dan…

Sang karnivora pun terbangun-sesuai apa yang diucapkanya tadi-.

"Huh?" Hibari terbangun dan langsung menatap Tsuna yang berada diluar kamar–karena pintu kamar tersebut terbuka, dan Tsuna belum sempat masuk-.

Lalu sang karnivore menghampiri mangsanya–sang herbivore. Melihat Hibari menghampiri Tsuna, Tsuna sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar, layaknya herbivore lemah yang akan dimangsa oleh sang karnivore.

"Sepertinya, kau kalah dalam permainan ini." Ucap Hibari dengan tenangnya. Dan pastinya sang tonfa kesayangan setia menemani ditangannya.

"Hi-hie? Hibari-san! Maafkan aku! Ampuni aku! Jangan bunuh aku!" Rengek sang herbivore. 'Oh tidak! Aku tidak mau mati dulu, setidaknya mati karena salah minum obat, itu lebih baik daripada, mati karena membuat orang lain terbangun!' jerit Tsuna dalam hatinya.

*Author : ckckck, ne Tsu-kun, dia itu bukan orang/manusia biasa! He's Super Human! XD #ditusuktonfa*

"Wao… I'll bite you to death!" Tegas Hibari.

"Huwaa… Hi-hibari-san! Kumohon jangan bunuh aku! A-a-aku akan melakukan apapun, asal jangan bunuh aku! Ku-kumohon!"

Akhirnya sang herbivore menggunakan _'puppy eye's no jutsu'_ untuk memohon pada sang karnivore.

Sesaat, Hibari tertegun melihat wajah polos Tsuna yang sedang memohon. Kemudian entah setan mana yang memasuki pikirannya, Hibari pun menyeringai.

"Huh? Apapun?" Tanya Hibari pada Tsuna.

"E-eh? Y-ya a-apapun, Hibari-san! Ta-tapi jangan bunuh aku, ku-kumohon!" Pinta Tsuna dengan wajah polosnya.

'Wao... Menarik! Dia terlihat seperti ingin ku telan hidup-hidup!' Ujar Hibari dalam hati dengan seringai yang makin lebar diwajah tampannya.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan membunuhmu, tapi aku ingin bermain game lagi. Nama game ini, 'Patuh atau Melawan?'. Peraturannya mudah, jika kau patuh dan taat pada semua yang kuperintahkan, maka kau selamat. Tapi jika kau protes dan melawan, i'll bite you to death. Mengerti, herbivore?"

Jelas Hibari memperlihatkan tonfanya, seraya mendekat pada Tsuna dan menutup pintu yang belum sempat tertutup itu, lalu mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Hi-hie? Ta-tapi it-huwaa?!" Tsuna yang terus mundur dan akan protes pun tidak jadi, karena dikagetkan dengan ujung tonfa yang tiba-tiba berada dilehernya.

"Patuh atau melawan?" Tanya Hibari.

"Hie? Ba-baik! Aku pa-patuh!" Jawab Tsuna dengan gemetaran.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kemari!" Hibari Menarik tangan Tsuna dan menjatuhkannya dikasur Tsuna.

"Ouch… ittai…" Rengek Tsuna.

"Tsk, perban ini sangat mengganggu!" Ucap Hibari menghiraukan ucapan Tsuna.

SREK!

Hibari pun merobek perban tersebut menggunakan tonfanya.

"Eh-ouch! Hibari-san... It-ittai..! Ke-kenapa perbannya dibuka?" Tanya Tsuna gugup.

"Sudah! Jangan banyak mengeluh! Kalau masih banyak protes, I'll bite you to death!" Hibari mengucapkan ultimatumnya sambil membuka perban Tsuna.

"Hi-hie?" Ekspresi takut dan bingung tergambar jelas pada raut wajah Tsuna saat ini.

SREKK!

SREEKKK!

SREEEKKK!

"Nah, kalau begini jadi lebih baik." Ucap Hibari setelah membuka semua perban yang tadinya menempel pada tubuh Tsuna. Namun, sesaat kemudian Hibari terdiam menatap Tsuna yang berada dibawahnya.

"Hi-Hibari-san? Ada apa? Ke-kenapa kau terus menata-eh?" Ucapan Tsuna tak selesai karena kekagetannya akan sebuah sentuhan jari yang menghampiri wajahnya.

Yak! Siapa lagi kalau bukan jari sang karnivore? Dimana lengan kirinya, Hibari simpan disamping kepala Tsuna, dan lengan kanan-lebih tepatnya-jari dari lengan satunya, sedang asik-asiknya menelusuri wajah sang herbivore.

"Manis." Satu kata yang hanya bisa Hibari ucapkan saat menelusuri wajah Tsuna.

"E-eh-uhmp!" Belum selesai rasa terkejut Tsuna akan semua ucapan dan sikap senpainya, Tsuna kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah ciuman. Yak! Ciuman yang mengagetkan dari sang karnivore untuk herbivore'nya'.

"Uhmphh ber- uhmp… henti! Kuuhmp–mohon…" Protes Tsuna saat Hibari menjilati bibir bawahnya. Sungguh diluar dugaan, Hibari melepas ciuman tersebut. Lalu,

"Diamlah! Patuh atau melawan? Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang?" Ucap Hibari dengan sadisnya.

"Hie? Tapi Hibari-san, a-apa mak-uhmph!" Dan lagi-lagi Hibari tak mengijinkan Tsuna untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dengan penuh rasa tidak sabar Hibari melumat bibir Tsuna dengan beringasnya. Lalu disaat seperti itu, Hibari menggesekan kejantanan Tsuna menggunakan lututnya, yang mana tadi dia letakan diantara kedua kaki Tsuna.

"Engghhhh…" Lenguh Tsuna, dan berkat itu pula lah, pada bibir indah itu terdapat celah yang dimanfaatkan Hibari untuk memasuki lidahnya. Dengan lincahnya, lidah Hibari mengeksplorasi setiap sudut yang ada didalam mulut Tsuna.

"Emmhh… Enghhh… Emmhhh…" Terdengar desahan Tsuna yang–sepertinya-mulai menikmati ciuman Hibari. Kedua lengannya pun dia kaitkan pada leher Hibari, juga ada beberapa jari-jarinya yang nakal, meremas beberapa helaian rambut berwarna hitam–milik sang karnivore.

Lidah mereka berdua terus berdansa, mendominasi satu sama lainnya. Dan tentunya Hibari yang paling mendominasi dalam permainan lidah itu–namun, karena tuntutan sebagai menusia, mengharuskan mereka menghirup sebuah gas yang memberi mereka kehidupan–oksigen tentunya. Akhirnya tangan mungil Tsuna pun turun meremas pakaian Hibari.

Dengan–sangat-berat hati, Hibari melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Saat itu terlihat olehnya, wajah Tsuna yang sudah sangat merah separti tomat yang siap di panen. Matanya yang terlihat sayu, dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dan merah merekah akibat perbuatannya, juga dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat–menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kau sangat menggoda, terutama disaat seperti ini." Bisik Hibari. "Dengar, aku tidak akan bermain kasar, itu jika kau tak melawan. Tapi jika kau melawan, kupastikan kau akan tinggal lebih lama lagi dirumah sakit ini." Lanjut Hibari menjelaskan , seraya mengancam Tsuna.

"Tung-hosh…gu-hosh…" Ucap Tsuna dengan susah payah. "Se-sebenarnya, apa yang ingin Hibari-san lakukan padaku?" Ucap Tsuna dengan wajah polos–entah oonnya.

"Huh? Setelah sejauh ini kau masih belum mengerti? Tsk, kau memang kelewat polos." Ucap Hibari dengan nada yang terkesan mengejek itu. "Jika aku jelaskan panjang lebar pun, kau sepertinya tetap akan tidak mengerti. Yang perlu kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah diam dan menurut saja apa yang aku lakukan nantinya–ah tenang,tentunya jika kau tak melawan, aku tak akan membunuhmu." Jelas Hibari sambil menyeringai.

"Ta-tapi Hibari-san…" Ucap Tsuna ketakutan.

"Ya~? Patuh atau melawan?" Tanya-ancam- Hibari.

"Hi-hie? Pa-patuh…" Jawab Tsuna dengan gugupnya.

"Anak pintar…" ucap Hibari sembari menjilati telinga Tsuna.

"Enghhh… Hi-Hibari-san…" Desah Tsuna yang merasa geli atas perlakuan Hibari.

Dan setelah puas dibagian itu, Hibari melanjutkan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada wajah Tsuna. Dimulai dari kening, pelipis mata, hidung, dan pipi. Lalu sampailah kembali pada bibir mungil yang pernah dirasakannya tadi. Bibir mungil itu kembali dia lumat dengan liarnya. Dia hisap bibir bawah Tsuna dengan kuatnya–yang dipastikan akan terlihat semakin memerah nantinya. Namun sepertinya Hibari lebih suka menjelajahi rongga mulut Tsuna–karena dia kembali memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tsuna yang hangat.

Lidah mereka saling bertautan, seakan-akan lidah mereka sedang berdansa disana. Saliva mereka yang bersatu dan keluar berjatuhan pun sudah tek mereka hiraukan lagi.

"Enghhh… Emphhh…." Desah Tsuna nikmat. Sepertinya Tsuna sudah lupa akan kegugupannya tadi, dia terlihat sangat menikmati permainan ini.

Hibari pun–sepertinya merasa senang melihat sang herbivorenya tidak melawan lagi. Dan saat itulah dia–Hibari mengambil kesempatan untuk membuka kancing baju Tsuna satu persatu. Setelah terbuka bagian atas tubuh Tsuna, Hibari memindahkan bibirnya-yang tadinya sedang bermain dengan bibir Tsuna itu-ke leher Tsuna. Dia menjilati leher Tsuna perlahan, kemudian menggigitnya agak keras dan menjilati kembali hasil gigitannya itu, hingga timbul warna merah –yang diyakini tak akan hilang dalam waktu lama.

"Engghhh…. Engghhh! Hi-Hibari-san…" Lenguh Tsuna. Saat Hibari membuat tanda dilehernya.

Setelah Hibari puas membuat kissmark dileher Tsuna, bibir–lebih tepatnya lidah Hibari turun ke bagian dada Tsuna. Dia menjilati dan membuat kissmark disana. Dan sepertinya dia tergoda dengan nipple Tsuna yang yang berwarna pink itu, namun sebelum dia berbuat lebih dengan 'dua benda itu', dia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan Tsuna saat itu.

Dan,

Terlihat oleh Hibari keadaan Tsuna yang sangat-menurutnya-menggoda itu. Dengan tubuh mungil tanpa pakaian atas, wajah yang memerah, matanya yang tertutup dan terlihat dadanya yang naik turun dangan cepat.

'Sungguh menggoda' pikir Hibari.

"Hosh…Hosh…Hosh… Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna yang merasa aksi Hibari berhenti, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Dan terlihat olehnya, Hibari sedang menatap dirinya dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak itu.

Tunggu! Hibari memang sulit ditebak bukan? Ugh... Lupakan!

"Hi-Hibari-san, a-ada apa?" Tanya Tsuna antara malu dan penasaran.

Bukannya cepat menjawab, Hibari malah membelai wajah Tsuna dan perlahan mencium tengkuk Tsuna, lalu berbisik, "Hei herbivore, tetaplah patuh seperti ini, dan aku tak akan bermain kasar."

"Hi-hie? Ba-baik!" Jawab Tsuna merinding –entah merasa geli atau ketakutan.

"Baguslah. Ayo kita bermain lagi!"

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan Hibari saat itu, dia–Hibari melanjutkan aksinya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Yak! Dia menjilati juga menggigit nipple Tsuna yang sebelah kiri dengan penuh nafsu. Dan yang sebelah kanannya dia memelintirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian bibirnya berpindah ke nipple Tsuna sebelah kanan –memberi perlakuan yang sama seperti yang sebelah kirinya.

"Enghhh… Hi-Hibari-engh… Hi-hibari-san!" Desah Tsuna yang merasa nikmat. Sangking nikmatnya dia menjambak rambut Hibari dan mendorongnya untuk lebih kuat menghisap nipplenya.

Bukannya marah karena rambut hitamnya dijambak, Hibari malah merasa senang dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum saat menghisap nipple Tsuna.

Hisap dan terus hisap, seperti bayi yang sedang menyusui ibunya dan berharap ada sesuatu yang keluar dari sana,–namun tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

Saat mulut Hibari sedang asyik-asik menghisap, tangan kirinya yang nakal itu turun dan masuk kedalam celana Tsuna dan memegang kejantanan Tsuna yang sudah meminta untuk dibebaskan dari bungkusan kain–yang kita kenal sebagai celana itu.

Dengan sekali tarikan Hibari dapat membuka celana Tsuna dengan mudahnya–hingga tubuh Tsuna-hampir-polos, dan hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja. Setelah berhasil membukannya, Hibari pun menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan lapar. Kemudian berbisik,

"Sepertinya tidak adil jika hanya aku saja yang memakai baju. Maka dari itu, cepat kau buka bajuku!" Perintah Hibari dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda.

"Enghhh… Ba-baik…" Jawab Tsuna yang merasa malu dan takut.

Lalu, dengan gemetar hebat, tangan mungil milik Tsuna pun berusaha melepas kancing baju Hibari, satu-persatu. Namun,

"Enghhh… Hi-Hibari-san! Le-lepas du-dulu!" Pinta Tsuna.

"Tidak. Cepat lanjutkan saja!" Tolak dan perintah Hibari.

Sepertinya acara buka-membuka baju Hibari akan sangat sulit bagi Tsuna. Kenapa? Karena, saat itu Hibari tak berhenti memanjakan kejantanan Tsuna yang masih tertutupi kain itu.

Memegang dan memijatinya terus menerus sambil melihat ekspresi Tsuna yang sedang berusaha membuka semua kancing bajunya.

Akhirnya perjuangan Tsuna pun membuahkan hasil. Saat harus melakukan hal mudah, namun hal tersebut diganggu oleh rasa nikmat, maka kitapun akan dilema untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan itu atau tidak, bukan begitu? Tapi untunglah Tsuna dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cukup baik.

Setelah baju Hibari terbuka, terlihatlah tubuh bagian atas Hibari yang sangat menggoda bagi para uke dimanapun mereka berada (?).

Sesaat, Tsuna tertegun melihat tubuh Hibari dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan tubuhku?" Seringai muncul diwajah Hibari, saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"E-eh? Tidak…" Jawab Tsuna gugup.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan!"

"Eh-tunggu Hibari-sa-enghh…" Lenguh Tsuna saat merasa ada yang menyentuh 'barang' pribadinya, terlebih lagi karena ada sensasi gesekan dari kain yang masih menempel pada kejantanan Tsuna.

"Ho… Tunggu? Sepertinya tubuhmu tak bisa menunggu." Jawab Hibari dengan diiringi hembusan nafas tepat ditelinga Tsuna.

Dengan perlahan salah satu tangan Hibari meremas kejantanan Tsuna yang mulai menegak dan masih tertutup kain itu. Tak lupa tangan yang satunya yang mulai asyik menjelajah bagian belakang Tsuna. Bibir Hibari pun tak tinggal diam, bibirnya mulai menjilati nipple Tsuna. Mulai dari kuluman, jilatan dan hisapan. Terus dan terus diulang–tak lupa juga dengan nipple satunya, Hibari memperlakukan kedua nipple Tsuna dengan adil.

"Engh... Hi-Hibari-san… Enghhh…" Lenguh Tsuna nikmat.

"Keluarkan saja suaramu Herbivore, tak perlu kau tahan."

Selesai berkata separti itu, Hibari dengan cepat membuka celana dalam Tsuna, dimana satu – satunya kain yang menutupi bagian pribadinya. Dan akhirnya terlihatlah dengan jelas tubuh Tsuna yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat, wajah yang memerah, bibir yang merah menngoda, pandangan mata yang sayu, serta kejantanan yang sudah menegak sempurna dan dilapisi cairan pre-cum.

Hell, seme manapun akan langsung terangsang saat melihat kondisi Tsuna yang seperti itu–dan tak terkecuali bagi sang Hibari Kyouya sekali pun. Tak ayal Hibari pun mulai tersiksa dengan kondisi 'adik kecilnya' yang mulai protes ingin dibebaskan, tapi terhalang oleh benda yang bernama celana itu. Sungguh! Hibari sudah tak dapat menahan nafsunya–tapi dia tak ingin permainan ini cepat selesai.

Maka, dengan perlahan Hibari menjilati nipple Tsuna, lalu jilatannya turun kebawah terus kebawah–terkadang juga dia member kissmark ditubuh si mungil itu.

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, lidah Hibari mulai menjilati kejantanan Tsuna yang sudah menegak itu.

"Engh... Hibari-san!" Tsuna tersentak dan melesakkan kepalanya kebelakang karena merasa ada benda basah dan lembut menyentuh kejantanannya.

Hibari menjilati seluruh kejantanan Tsuna, juga tak lupa dia memainkan twinsball milik Tsuna. Setelah bosan menjilat. Hibari meraup seluruh kejantanan Tsuna dan mengulumnya. Jilat, kulum, hisap–juga sesekali dia gigit perlahan kejantanan Tsuna, bertujuan untuk memberikan sensasi yang lebih nikmat kepada Tsuna.

Tsuna merasa darahnya mengumpul disatu titik dibawah sana–dimana tempat itu sedang dimanja Hibari dan merasa siap meledak kapan saja.

"Hah... Enghh… Hi-Hibari-san… Me-menyingkir… A-aku ma-mau… Engh…" Lenguh Tsuna tak tahan.

Bukannya berhenti atau menyingkir, Hibari malah dengan lebih kuat menghisap dan mengulum kejantanan Tsuna. Saat mengulum kejantanan Tsuna, Hibari merasa kejantanan Tsuna mulai berkedut – kedut. Menandakan sebentar lagi Tsuna akan Klimaks.

"Enghh… HIBARI-SAN!"

Dengan kuatnya Hibari menghisap kejantanan Tsuna dan menelan semua sperma Tsuna sampai tak bersisa.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh… Hi-Hibari-san…" Ucap Tsuna yang merasa lega karna sudah mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Terlihat oleh Tsuna, Hibari yang sedang mengelap bibirnya sendiri dari sisa-sisa sperma miliknya –milik Tsuna tepatnya.

"Jangan kau kira permainan ini sudah selesai, herbivore." Seringai Hibari semakin lebar saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Hie?" Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Tsuna.

"Takku sangka kau benar - benar sangat menggoda." Goda Hibari kemudian membuka celana beserta celana dalamnya.

Then, akhirnya tubuh mereka berdua sama - sama polos tanpa benang sehelai pun. Dan sepertinya Hibari sudah tak dapat menahan nafsunya lagi. Terlihat dari kejantanan Hibari yang mulai menegak sempurna.

"Sepertinya posisi seperti ini kurang menarik." Ucap Hibari sambil merubah posisinya.

"Engh.. Hi-Hibari-san?" Tanya Tsuna bingung

Hibari yang ingin merubah posisinya, dia pun mencoba pose Yin dan Yang atau lebih tepatnya pose 69. Yak! Pose 69 yang sangat terkenal itu. Entah darimana Hibari dapat mengetahui pose seperti itu. Apakah Hibari sebenernya seseorang yang berotak mesum? *dicekek* Atau memang narulinya sebagai seorang SEME? Entahlah, Author pun tak tahu. Yang pasti hanya Hibari dan tuhan yang tahu. *Authorditonfa*

"Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan pada milikmu tadi." Perintah Hibari pada Tsuna.

"E-eh?" Tsuna yang bingung karena tiba-tiba ada benda 'milik' Hibari tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Aku tak perlu mengatakannya dua kali, bukan?" Ucap Hibari.

"E-eh… Ta-tap-umphh!"

Dengan cepat dan memaksa, Hibari memasukan kejantanannya kedalam mulut Tsuna. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Tsuna mengulum milik Hibari.

"Engh… Good boy." Lenguh Hibari saat Tsuna memanjakan kejantanannya.

Namun, sepertinya Hibari tak mau diam dan hanya menikmati saja. Karena,

"ENGHHHH!" Lenguh Tsuna tertahan, karena terhalang benda 'milik' Hibari.

Terlihat, dengan lihainya, Hibari kembali menghisap kejantanan Tsuna. Namun tak bertahan lama. Karena lidah Hibari mulai turun dan berhenti tepat dilubang milik Tsuna. Dengan perlahan, dia menjilat bagian terluar dari lubang Tsuna. Lalu dengan sangat cepat, Hibari memasukan lidahnya kedalam lubang milik Tsuna.

"Engghh… Hi-Hibari-san…"

Sepertinya Tsuna sudah tak kuat menahan desahannya, maka diapun melepas kejantanan Hibari dari mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak sabar. Sawada Tsunayoshi." Seringai Hibari dengan posisi mereka yang masih 69 itu.

"Hi-hie? Maksud Hibari-san?" Ucap Tsuna polos, entah lemot. *Authordibakar*

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Segera, Hibari kembali ke posisi semula.

Setelah merubah posisinya Hibari menyodorkan tiga jari miliknya pada Tsuna.

"Hisap!" Perintah Hibari.

Karena takut, Tsuna dengan terpaksa–entah sukarela menjilati jari Hibari satu persatu. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Tsuna, dia menghisap jari Hibari sambil membayangkan, kalau yang dihisapnya itu kejantanan Hibari.

"Emh... Cukup!" Ucap Hibari sambil mengelus kepala Tsuna.

Kemudian Hibari mencabut jarinya dari mulut Tsuna. Lalu, Hibari kembali mencium Tsuna. Awalnya hanya berupa ciuman yang lembut, namun, lama – kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman yang ganas dan menuntut.

"Enggh…" Lenguh Tsuna merasa nikmat.

Disaat seperti itulah. Hibari menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukan salah satu jarinya kedalam lubang Tsuna bagian belakang.

"Enghh…" Lenguh Tsuna tak nyaman. Tapi mulutnya masih tertahan dengan ciuman Hibari.

Kemudian jari kedua Hibari mulai memasuki lubang Tsuna. Tak lama kemudian disusul dengan jari ketiganya. Hibari menggerakkan jarinya secara zig – zag, berusaha untuk melonggarkan lubang Tsuna.

"Enghh… Hibari-san! I-ittai…" Rintih Tsuna yang merasa kesakitan dan melepas ciuman Hibari.

"Diamlah!" Perintah Hibari (again?)

"Ta-tapi i-itu sa-sangat sak-ENGHH!" Desah Tsuna tiba – tiba.

'Ketemu' Pikir Hibari dalam Hati.

Sepertinya Hibari telah menemukan titik kenikmatan Tsuna.

Maka dengan segera, Hibari melepas jarinya yang berada didalam lubang Tsuna.

"Enghh…" Lenguh Tsuna dengan rasa kecewa.

Tunggu, kecewa? Well, sepertinya Tsuna benar-benar menikmati permainan ini.

"Wao… Tak usah kecewa, nanti kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih, tenang saja." Seringai Hibari menenangkan sang UKEnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Maksud Hi-Hibari-san a-apa?" Tanya Tsuna yang ternyata belum mengerti juga.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"E-eh? Be-begitulah."

"Kalau Begitu diam dan nikmati saja. Maka kau akan mengerti, herbivore." Ucap Hibari diiringi nada mengancam dalam ucapannya.

"Hi-hie? Baiklah." Jawab Tsuna pasrah.

Dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati – hatian, Hibari mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang milik Tsuna, dan berusaha memasukannya. Baru ujung kejantanan Hibari yang masuk, akan tetapi-

"UARGGHHH… I-ittai! Itt-emph!" Teriakan Tsuna terpotong oleh ciuman Hibari.

"Diamlah. Atau kau ingin ada orang yang tahu apa yang kita lakukan saat ini?" Ancam Hibari.

"T-tapi itu sangat sakit. Ku-kumohon keluarkan. Hiks…" Isak Tsuna.

"Ck, tenang saja. Asal kau patuh dan tak melawan. Maka aku tak akan berlaku kasar. Aku akan melakukannya secara perlahan." Ucap Hibari mengelus wajah Tsuna seraya mengelap air mata Tsuna.

"Ba-baiklah…"

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah. Kau tahu? kau begitu sempit."

Dengan sekali hentakkan. Seluruh kejantanan Hibari masuk kedalam lubang milik Tsuna.

"UARRGGGHHHH….! Sakit sakit sakit! Keluarkan!" Teriak Tsuna kesakitan.

Dengan cepat Hibari mencium bibir dan memijat kejantanan Tsuna-yang sempat terlupakan-berusaha menenangkan Tsuna yang sedang kesakitan.

"Engghhh… Hi-engghhh-ri… -san-engghh…!" Lenguh Tsuna yang mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Dirasa Tsuna sudah bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya. Hibari melepas ciumannya–tapi tak berhenti memijat kejantanan Tsuna. Lalu, Hibari mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan.

"Engghhh…." Desah Tsuna.

"Ugh… Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kau sungguh sempit." Erang Hibari.

"Enghh… ARGH!" Teriak Tsuna merasa nikmat yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Wao… Ketemu?" Seringai Hibari.

Setelah dirasa titik nikmat Tsuna sudah ditemukan. Hibari makin mempercepat in-outnya pada lubang milik Tsuna.

"Ugh…" Erang Hibari yang merasa nikmat.

"Ah… Ah… Ah… Hibari-san!" Desah Tsuna yang juga merasa nikmat.

Mendengar Tsuna yang mendesahkan namanya, membuat gerakan Hibari semakin cepat.

"Arghh…! Hibari-san! Hibari-san!"

Entah kenapa saat ini, yang ada didalam kepala Tsuna hanya kata itu. Seolah – olah kata itu adalah sebuah mantra.

"Hibari-san! Le-lebih cepat! Lebih cepat!" Pinta Tsuna yang sudah tertutupi nafsunya itu.

"Wao… Dengan senang hati, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, gerakan in – out Hibari pada lubang Tsuna semakin menggila. Dia gerakan keatas – kebawah, maju – mundur ,dan seterusnya.

"Arghh… Hi-Hibari-san! Ak-aku ma-AKH!" Erang Tsuna yang merasa tak nyaman karena tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Ugh… Belum saatnya, herbivore. Kita keluarkan bersama." Ucap Hibari seraya menutup lubang kecil pada kejantanan Tsuna–menghalangi Tsuna untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Gerakan Hibari semakin cepat dan tak karuan, karena dirinya pun merasa sebentar lagi akan klimaks.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Hi-Hibari-san!" Desah Tsuna diantara rasa nikmat juga rasa sakit karena tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Ugh… Se-sebentar-ugh… Lagi… Herbivore…" Dengan segera, Hibari melepas genggaman tangannya yang menutupi lubang kejantanan Tsuna.

"ARGGHH! HIBARI-SAN!" Sesaat Tsuna merasa dunia ini menjadi putih disertai rasa nikmat yang tak terkira.

"Ugh... He-herbivore!" Desah Hibari mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Akhirnya mereka dapat mengeluarkan hasrat mereka masing-masing–dimana Tsuna mengeluarkan hasratnya mengotori tubuh dan dada Hibari, juga mengotori kasur dikamar rumah sakit itu. Sedangkan Hibari mengeluarkan hasratnya didalam tubuh Tsuna.

Nafas Tsuna yang tak karuan, seolah – olah baru selesai lari marathon. Hibari yang melihatnya pun langsung tersenyum–entah menyeringai. Kemudian Hibari mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Tsuna.

"Enghhh…" Desah Tsuna yang merasa kosong pada bagian tubuh bawahnya.

Lalu Hibari kembali memakai bajunya juga memakaikan baju untuk Tsuna. Lalu menggendong Tsuna–untuk memindahkannya ke kasur lain–yang masih bersih.

Karena terlalu lelah, Tsuna yang diperlakukan seperti itu tidak melawan ataupun protes. Hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Dan setelah Tsuna berada dikasur yang bersih. Hibari menyelimuti Tsuna. Lalu berkata,

"Tidurlah herbivore. Aku tahu kau lelah." Ucap Hibari seraya mengusap lembut wajah Tsuna. Dan mengecup bibir Tsuna–walau hanya sesaat.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Ucap Tsuna gemetar. Well, sepertinya Tsuna masih sadar–belum tertidur.

**Tsuna POV**

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Ucapku gemetar.

"Ya?" Jawab Hibari-san sambil menatapku dan mengusap kepalaku.

"A-ano.. Etto…" Ucapku bingung.

"Katakan dengan jelas!" Ucap Hibari-san dengan nada mengancam.

Hie? Dia masih tetap menakutkan seperti biasanya! Aku pun hanya bisa menjerit di dalam hati mendengar 'ancaman' Hibari-san. Namun akhirnya ku beranikan diri untuk bertanya,

"A-ano… Kenapa Hibari-san melakukan ini pa-padaku?" Tanyaku ragu – ragu.

'Sejujurnya aku takut. Jika setelah ini Hibari– san pergi, dan menganggap hal ini tak pernah terjadi.' Yah, lanjutan ucapanku ini hanya bisa keluar di dalam hati ku saja.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah tahu? Ini berawal dari sebuah game…" Ucap Hibari dengan santainya.

DEG!

Tunggu, game? Ah iya… Betul juga… ini hanya sebuah game.

"Sou ka... Sebuah game ya?" Ucapku sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. "Kalau begitu a-aku akan tidur. Hi-hibari-san…" Ucapku sambil menahan air mataku yang sudah bertumpuk dipelupuk mata.

Ah! Kuso! Aku tak boleh menangis. Terutama hadapan Hibari-san!

Tapi,

**End Tsuna POV**

Tiba – tiba, ada cairan bening yang turun membasahi wajah Tsuna.

Yak! Sepertinya Tsuna gagal untuk-tidak-menangis-terutama-dihadapan-Hibari.

"Kenapa kau menangis, herbivore?" Hibari yang kaget melihat Tsuna menangis. Refleks tangannnya mengusap air mata itu dengan jarinya.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak. Ini…" Tsuna berusaha membersihkan wajahnya dari cairan bening itu.

"Tsk, kau menangis! Padahal ucapanku belum selesai." Ucap Hibari agak kesal.

"Eehh? Belum selesai?" Ucap Tsuna–sangat- bingung.

"Hn, aku bilang ini sebuah game kan?"

"I-iya…"

"Lalu kau alatnya, dan aku sebagai pemilik alat itu."

"Eh?" Ucap Tsuna makin bingung.

"Ck, para herbivore – herbivore lemah itu, menyebut hubungan kita ini sebagai sepasang kekasih." Ucap Hibari.

"EEEHHH?" Teriak Tsuna –yang entah bingung, syok atau suka?

"Ck, tak bisakah kau tidak berteriak barang sebentar saja?" Tanya Hibari.

"E-eh… Baiklah…"

"Ya. Aku tak mengerti detailnya, tapi yang pasti mereka menamakan hubungan seperti ini sebagai hubungan sepasang kekasih." Jelas Hibari yang sepertinya sedikit kebingungan.

"E-eh? Ja-jadi ki-kita sekarang i-itu…" Ucap Tsuna gugup dan tak berani melanjutkan.

"Hn. Mulai dari sekarang kita ini jadi sepasang kekasih, Kurang lebih seperti itu. Sawada Tsunayoshi." Ucap Hibari mantap.

"E-eh?" seketika itu wajah Tsuna merona dengan indahnya(?).

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Tanya Hibari sambil menatap Tsuna.

"Hie? Bukan Begitu… a-aku hanya ka-kaget…" Ucap Tsuna menunduk, tak berani menatap mata Hibari.

"Hooo.. Kalau begitu kau setuju, bukan?" Seringai Hibari sambil mengangkat dagu Tsuna.

"E-eh? Etto…" Tsuna yang masih tak berani menatap wajah Hibari. Berusaha megalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

"Ah ya… Satu lagi. Karena dalam game ini aku adalah pemilikmu. Maka secara otomatis kau adalah milikku. Yeah, you're mine. Dan kau tahu? Aku paling benci jika milikku disentuh orang lain." Seringai Hibari makin lebar ketika mengatakan hal itu tepat ditelinga Tsuna.

"Ta-tap-Uhmmpp!" Ucapan Tsuna terpotong oleh kecupan lembut yang diberikan Hibari, tepat dibibirnya.

"Tak ada tapi – tapian, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Ucap Hibari dengan nada mengancamnya.

"Hie? Ba-baiklah…" Jawab Tsuna gemetar.

"Wao… Kau tak perlu takut. Aku tak akan membunuhmu." Seringai Hibari sambil mengusap kepala Tsuna.

"Eh? H-ha'i…" Jawab Tsuna.

Sepertinya Tsuna mulai merasa nyaman saat–terutama-kepalanya disentuh Hibari.

"Hmm... Kau tidak mengantuk? Bukankah kau lelah, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tanya Hibari yang masih mengusap kepala Tsuna.

"Eh? Se-sebenarnya i-iya… Ta-tapi…" Ucap Tsuna takut – takut.

"Tapi?" Tanya Hibari simple.

"A-apa Hibari-san juga tidak lelah? A-ano… Kenapa Hibari-san juga tidak tidur?" Tanya Tsuna ragu, namun tersirat rasa khawatir didalam ucapannya.

"Ho… kau mengkhawatirkanku, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tanya Hibari sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh…? … Etto…" Tsuna pun kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Hmm… Baiklah… Ayo kita tidur bersama, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Ucap Hibari.

Hibari tiba – tiba membuka selimut Tsuna, dan menyamankan diri disebelah Tsuna. Lalu merengkuh Tsuna kedalam pelukannya, dan menarik selimut yang tadi sempat dibukanya.

"Eh… Hi-Hibari-san…" Jelas sekali wajahTsuna yang memerah merona.

"A-ano… Hibari-san…" Ucap Tsuna kembali.

"Hmm?" Jawab Hibari yang sudah memejamkan matanya, namun belum tertidur.

"Err… Ji-jika a-aku boleh menyarankan. Ba-bagaimana jika Hibari-san hanya memanggiilku 'Tsuna' saja? Ka-karena menurutku, jika me-menyebut seluruh namaku, itu terlalu panjang." Ucap Tsuna ragu – ragu.

"Wao… Kau memerintahku?"

"Hi-hie? Tentu saja tidak. Aku ha-hanya…" Ucap Tsuna gemetar dan memegang erat bagian depan baju Hibari.

"Hmm… Tenang saja. Aku mengerti, kau tak perlu takut seperti itu." Seketika itu Hibari langsung mengusap punggung Tsuna sembari tersenyum lembut melihat sikap Tsuna.

Tunggu, tersenyum lembut? Hibari tersenyum LEMBUT ? #Bletak *Authordijitaktonfa*

"Ha'i Hibari-san…" Ucap Tsuna yang sudah memejamkan mata.

"Ya. Tidurlah, Tsuna." Ucap Hibari yang mulai memejamkan matanya kembali.

Dan mereka pun tertidur dalam posisi saling berpelukkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**A/N : **Huahhhh….

Maaf kalo bener - bener OOC (out of character)…

Hontou ni gomenasai ! m(_ _)m

Soalnya ini fict pertamaku! Jadi, tolong beri saran dan kritikannya ya? ^^

Hmm… Fict ini pernah akau publish di FB. Jadi bagi readers yang merasa pernah membaca fict gaje nan abal ini*ngarep*, yak! Ini memang fict itu! Fict yang pernah dipublish di FB dengan akun _Dark-Lidya Mousy Kaitani… _:D  
Namun tentunya dengan sedikit perombakkan. Yah, walau perombakkan tersebut tak terlalu kentara… ^^

Ah, ya! Bagi para penggemar KHR, tentunya familiar dengan awal dari fict ini kan?

Tentang Tsuna yang terluka seusai latihan, dan harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Yups! Fict ini terinspirasi dari KHR Episode 15an… *Eh?*

Yahh… Aku memang payah, nulis fict tapi gak 100% original… Hah… *Lemes*

Yakk! Mau bagaimana lagi? Fict nista ini terlanjur lahir *?*…

Yosh! Maaf kalo fict ini bener – bener jelek, dan bikin mata reader sakit… ^^'a

Ne, bagi yang sudah baca, saya ucapkan terimakasih! ^^'a

And, **Please Review! **:D


End file.
